


Give a Damn

by exbex



Series: Buddy/Duck [3]
Category: Wilby Wonderful (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Give a Damn

Mrs. McCallister’s trailer was old, in need of repairs, and probably wouldn’t last much longer. Mrs. McCallister herself would just cackle and tell him that all those things applied to her as well, so Duck just grinned and finished with the storm windows.  
He turned around and squinted in the setting sun at a fortuitous moment. Buddy was running, shirtless, approaching him around the bend in the road. He’d been exercising a hell of a lot more these days, and it showed. Duck licked his lower lip almost unconsciously.  
Buddy was breathing heavily, but Duck figured it wasn’t because of the exertion as Buddy fisted Duck’s shirt front and shoved him against the nearest tree, exploring the inside of his mouth.  
“You look good.” Duck shivered as Buddy murmured in his ear, “I want to fuck you.”  
Duck sighed. “Anyone could see us.”  
“We can be quiet; no one will come around back.”  
Duck groaned as Buddy cupped him through his coveralls. “Mrs. McCallister…”  
“…is visiting her sister in Halifax.” He reached into the pocket of the coveralls and retrieved the tube. “You’re filthy,” he said affectionately.  
Duck couldn’t help but match the grin. “Just prepared.” He sighed happily and turned around, shrugging out of the coveralls and his shorts. Buddy took his time opening him up, and slid in easily. He was slick with sweat as he leaned against Duck, and he smelled like it as well, but it was a clean sweat scent, like satisfaction instead of exhaustion. Duck gripped the rough bark of the tree and he thrust as Buddy wrapped a slick hand around his cock. He grinned at the realization that whole island could come charging in with cameras and he wouldn’t give a damn.


End file.
